1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable hydraulic stake puller. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable hydraulic stake puller useful for removing tent stakes, ground rods, fence posts, sign posts, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pulling tent stakes out of the ground can be a task more difficult than many people realize. This is mostly because, in the world of commerce, tent stakes are not the short thin rods that are used for camping tents. Instead, when used for large commercial tents and structures, such as those rented for parties, large sales events and other special events, tent stakes are typically one inch to one and one quarter inch diameter rods (or larger) constructed of, for example, reinforcing rods such as is used for concrete, carbon steel, or wood. These stakes have a length that is usually in excess of two feet.
A hammering device is often used to pound this type of stake into asphalt paving or hard ground. Such a driven stake cannot be pulled from the ground by hand by merely loosening it with a few blows against its exposed top, or by turning the top with a turning device such as a wrench. Removal of these types of stakes is very difficult.
Perhaps the most similar task to pulling such large tent stakes is that of pulling railroad tie spikes. In that situation, although railroad tie spikes are not as long as large tent stakes, and the removal force potentially less, the difficulty is similar. The major difference between removing spikes from railroad ties and pulling large tent stakes from the ground is the availability of powerful machines for easy removal. On the railroad, there are machines movable only along the railroad tracks which remove the spikes. Unfortunately, there is a lack of means for providing a powerful tent stake pulling machine, often times in remote locations with poor access, and no or only limited access to power sources.
For example, conventional railroad spike pullers use pneumatic power. This requires a nearby source of power, of significant weight, and hoses which must be moved between the locations of the spikes to be removed. Such an arrangement is extremely difficult to obtain at typically isolated sites at which large tents are erected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hydraulic stake pulling apparatus which overcomes the foregoing problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable hydraulic stake pulling apparatus which has its own integrated power source and which can be operated by one person is swift and easy precision.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable hydraulic stake puller which can be positioned to grab a stake for removal with a simple twist of the handles, allowing rapid removal of multiple stakes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable hydraulic stake puller which can be easily and readily loaded into and transported in a truck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable hydraulic stake puller which can be swiftly and readily adapted for use in removing fence posts, or other items to be withdrawn from a surface.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a portable hydraulic stake puller powered by an engine. The lifting action is produced by the extension of a hydraulic cylinder that extends to raise a jaw assembly. The jaw assembly pivots, while being raised, to grab the stake. A grab hook is also provided for use to extract similar items such as fence posts, signposts, grounding rods, spikes, pins, pipes, etc. The jaw or chain tension is released when the control lever is released at any height of the stroke. Squeezing the control lever can again attain grip. The gripping action of the jaw is attained by at least friction. The entire lift assembly returns to the neutral position, when the control lever is released, by the use of springs. The hydraulic stake puller is mounted on wheels and controlled via handles.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus, comprising, an engine mounted on a frame, a hydraulic pump driven by the engine, a hydraulic fluid valve selectable between an open position and a neutral position, the open position communicating hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic cylinder, a jaw attached to the hydraulic cylinder, the jaw having a guide slot for positioning the stake therein, and a control lever for selecting one of the open position and the neutral position, whereby, in the open position, the hydraulic cylinder is actuated, driving the jaw to lift the stake.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus further comprising, a lifting tube, attached to the hydraulic cylinder, positioned between the jaw and the hydraulic cylinder, and a grab hook mounted on the lifting tube, whereby an attachment member may be used to link the grab hook with the stake, thereby removing the stake when the lifting tube is raised by the hydraulic cylinder.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus, wherein the hydraulic cylinder is mounted in and guided by a tube running in the lifting direction of the hydraulic
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus, wherein the jaw is at least hard faced, providing improved friction with the stake during a lifting operation of the jaw.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus further comprising, at least one spring member, and the spring member providing resiliency to return the jaw to an original position after the control lever is released and the valve is in the neutral position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus, wherein the engine is a gasoline engine.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus further comprising, a gear box or hydraulic mechanism controllably linking and connecting the engine with the hydraulic pump.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus further comprising, further comprising a flexible coupling connecting the engine with the hydraulic pump.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus further comprising, a cover encasing at least the hydraulic pump and the valve, whereby the hydraulic pump and the valve receive protective cover from environmental damage.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus, wherein the jaw is at least one of being mounted partially pivotably and mounted partially slidably on the lifting tube.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a hydraulic stake pulling apparatus further comprising, at least two wheels attached on the frame, at least two handles attached to the frame, and the control lever is mounted on one of the handles.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for removing stakes, comprising, driving a hydraulic pump with an engine, connecting a hydraulic cylinder to a valve on the hydraulic pump, opening the valve with a control lever, the opening causing the hydraulic cylinder to extend, providing a jaw on the hydraulic cylinder, the jaw having a guide slot for inserting the stake, removing the stake inserted in the guide slot when the jaw is raised by the hydraulic cylinder.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.